Currently, there are many Internet websites. After inputting account information and logging in a website, a user may use various kinds of application information such as friend status, log, microblog and photos of the website.
During the login procedure, a session key may be generated for the user after the user inputs correct account information (such as a user name and a password) and a login authentication succeeds. Thereafter, the user may obtain various kinds of application information of the website taking the session key as an identifier.